A Visit to Phoenix
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: It is about where Diana and her friends visiting Brianna and her family in Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to Phoenix as a matter of fact. They will be visit Brianna and Lana there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Phoenix.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Girls, time to go to the Mitchell's" said Diana.

"Where do they live at?" Sue asked.

"In Phoenix" said Diana.

At the airport, Diana and her friends were waiting for the jet to arrive.

"I can't wait to go to Phoenix" said Sue.

"Me too, girls" said Diana. "I haven't seen Brianna and Lana in a while"

"Here comes our jet now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to board on the jet.

"The inside looks nice" said Diana.

"We haven't never been to this jet before" said Sue.

"This is the first time, girls" said Diana. "We better put on our seatbelts"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to their seats and putting on their seatbelts.

"Just in time to takeoff" said Diana.

The jet now departs from the airport.

"They are giving us the blanket and a pillow to sleep in" said Diana.

"That's nice of them, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are off to Phoenix. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Airport

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still falling asleep. They will be arriving to Phoenix as a matter of fact. They will be going to the airport of course. They will be staying at the Airport until they got their bags by the way. They will be putting their seatbelts on before they arrived. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be arriving at the airport.

"Are you awake now, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I have been falling asleep during the flight"

"We are almost in Phoenix, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

They saw the seatbelt sign being lit up.

"Time to put on our seatbelts" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have put on their seatbelts.

"I see the city of Phoenix" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

The jet has now arrived at Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We will see you later, girls" said the flight attendant.

"Bye, ma'am" said Diana. "We better get going"

Diana and her friends have exited the plane and entered the airport.

"That is a lot inside, Di" said Sue.

"Nice to see them here, girls" said Diana.

"We sure get our suitcases, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to get their suitcases.

"I see a lot of people waiting for their suitcases" said Diana.

"It will be a while for our suitcase to come out" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

They saw the suitcases are coming out.

"The suitcases are coming out, Di" said Sue.

"They are not ours, girls" said Diana.

"We should wait for a bit, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends saw their suitcases coming out.

"Our suitcases are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Time to take it with us" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have got their suitcases.

"We got our suitcases, Di" said Sue. "I can see the taxi cab now"

Diana and her friends went to the taxi cab and left the airport. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. Brianna and her family aren't home right now of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are getting ready for breakfast"

"That sounds good" said Diana. "In fact, I had breakfast at home everyday"

"We can go downstairs, Di" said Nancy.

"Let's go there, girls" said Diana. "There is the elevator"

Diana and her friends came to the elevator and went to the first floor.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I see a lot of people eating breakfast here" said Sue.

"Let's see what we can kind, girls" said Diana.

They went to get their breakfast.

"I have got an English muffin" said Diana.

"That sounds good, Di" said Sue. "I have got some pancakes for me"

"French toast for me" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to the park.

"Nice weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is hot today, girls" said Diana.

"Sunny is today's weather, Di" said Nancy.

"I can see the playground here" said Diana.

"Let's drop them off" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are dropping off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on the siblings, girls" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"We are playing on the seesaw with our friends, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Labor Day Parade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to see the Labor Day parade as a matter of fact. They didn't know that there is a parade of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be watching the Labor Day parade.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "Today is Labor Day"

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to see a parade"

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is at downtown, girls" said Diana.

"I didn't know that there is a parade" said Nancy.

"This is the first time, girls" said Diana.

"We should have breakfast first" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went downstairs to have breakfast.

"They are serving pancakes here, girls" said Diana.

"That smells good, Di" said Sue.

"Let's eat now" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are now getting ready to leave.

"It's almost time, girls" said Diana. "We better get ready"

"I don't want to the parade" said Sue.

In downtown, Diana and her friends are about to watch the parade.

"Today's weather is sunny" said Diana. "The parade is starting"

They saw the marching band playing music.

"The marching band is here" said Diana. "They played great music"

"Yes, they do, Di" said Sue.

"I like their music" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"Here comes the Labor Day sign" said Nancy.

"That sign looks nice" said Diana.

"The kids from school made them, Di" said Sue.

"That is nice of them, Sue" said Diana.

"They made one last week during school" said Nancy.

"I see a parade float" said Diana.

"It says Happy Labor Day" said Sue.

"That is a good float they have" said Diana.

"The parade is almost over, Di" said Sue.

"It was nice to see the parade, girls" said Diana. "They are giving out candies"

Diana and her friends have watched the Labor Day parade. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Arizona Mills

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going shopping at the mall as a matter of fact. They will be shopping at Arizona Mills of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be shopping at the mall.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have breakfast downstairs"

"That looks good" said Diana. "In fact, we have enjoyed the Labor Day parade"

"It was nice to go there, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Time to go downstairs now"

Diana and her friends went down to the elevator to have breakfast.

"What are they having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"They have egg and biscuit" said Diana.

"That sounds good, Di" said Sue. "They are also having French toast"

"I got some already" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "Time to eat now"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave today.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going shopping at the mall" said Diana.

"Where at?" Nancy asked.

"At the Arizona Mills" said Diana.

Later at the Arizona Mills, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks packed, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's start shopping"

Diana and her friends went to Victoria's Secret.

"What can we buy from here?" Sue asked.

"Maybe underwear" said Diana.

They saw one of their friends entered the store.

"Can I help you?" Brianna asked.

"What are you doing here, Bri?" Diana asked.

"I am a spokesperson here" said Brianna.

"How come you worked here?" Sue asked.

"Victoria is my middle name is why" said Brianna. "Were you looking for something?"

"We were looking for some underwear" said Diana.

Brianna gave new underwear to her friends.

"Thanks, Bri" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said Brianna. "I will see you at my house"

Diana and her friends went to pay their clothes at the cashier. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Birthday Party

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a birthday party at Brianna's house. Her brother is having one as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends are invited of course. They have never gone to Brianna's house by the way. This is the first that they came. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to a birthday party.

"Do we have everything, Di?" Sue asked.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been buying some birthday presents for her little brother"

"We have been shopping for it, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "It was nice for Brianna to invite us"

"I know, Di" said Sue.

"We better get going, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for the party"

Diana and her friends went to Brianna's house and Diana rang the doorbell. Then, Brianna answers it and she saw her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Brianna.

"Hi, Bri" said Diana. "Thank you for inviting us for the birthday party"

"Anytime, girls" said Brianna.

"Where is the birthday party at?" Sue asked.

"It is outside by the pool" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends went outside by the pool and the birthday party is going on.

"Whose birthday is it?" Diana asked.

"My little brother Henry" said Brianna.

"How old is he?" Nancy asked.

"He is about 4 years old" said Brianna.

"The same age as our siblings" said Diana.

"That is a lot of kids here" said Sue.

"He invited his friends from school" said Brianna.

"That was nice of him" said Diana.

"It's almost time for the cake" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends saw someone bringing the cake to the party.

"Who is bringing the cake here?" Nancy asked.

"Just Lana" said Brianna. "Time to sing happy birthday"

After they sing happy birthday. Henry began to open to his presents.

"This is from Diana" said Brianna.

Henry opens it and it was a toy truck.

"A toy truck" said Henry. "I liked it"

He opened the rest of the presents. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. MacDonald's Farm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the petting zoo as a matter of fact. Brianna and Lana will be taking them of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at the petting zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to MacDonald's Farm" said Diana.

"Where is that at?" Nancy asked.

"It is in Scottsdale" said Diana. "The Mitchell sisters will take us there"

At MacDonald's Farm, Diana and her friends went to see some animals.

"Thank you for bring us to the petting zoo, Bri" said Diana.

"Anytime, girls" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends went to look at the llama.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"That is a llama, Di" said Sue.

"They brought them recently, Sue" said Lana.

"Can we touch it?" Diana asked.

"Sure" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends are touching the llama.

"Good to see that llama, Di" said Sue.

"This is the first time that we been to the petting zoo in Scottsdale" said Diana.

"You can come back again soon, girls" said Brianna.

"We can keep looking for some animals" said Diana.

"That sounds great, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to keep looking for animals. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Back to the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park with the Mitchell as a matter of fact. They will bring their siblings with them of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"The weather looks good today" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It is sunny today"

"Brianna and Lana brought us here" said Nancy. "Let's go drop off our siblings at the playground"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"How are your siblings going?" Brianna asked.

"They are doing good" said Diana. "We will keep an eye on our siblings"

"We know that bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Daniel.

He slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Daniel.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Arizona Coyotes Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to the Arizona Coyotes game as a matter of fact. Brianna has the season ticket for it of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Arizona Coyotes game.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the Arizona Coyotes game" said Diana.

At the arena, Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Good place to sit, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "The sharks are playing against the coyotes"

"Attention, fans" said the announcer. "Please stand up and remove your hats as we are about to do the national anthem"

After the national anthem, the game between the sharks and the coyotes is underway.

"Here comes the referee" said Diana.

The referee puts the puck down and one of the coyote players hits it first.

"We are off" said Diana.

One of the shark players took the puck.

"The sharks are about to score first" said Diana.

"Not if the coyotes do" said Sue.

The coyotes control the puck and one of the players shoots a goal.

"Good shot for him" said Diana. "Let's keep watching"

Diana and her friends continue to watch a hockey game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	10. Sightseeing

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go sightseeing with Brianna and Lana as a matter of fact. This will be the first time that they went sightseeing of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing dome sightseeing.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do sightseeing today" said Diana. "Brianna has the tickets for the tour"

Later, Diana and her friends are now on a sightseeing bus.

"Thank you for coming to the sightseeing bus with us" said Brianna.

"Anytime, Bri" said Diana.

"Is this your first time you been to the sightseeing bus?" Lana asked.

"It sure is" said Sue.

The sightseeing bus stops at the Camelback Mountain.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This is a nice mountain, Di" said Nancy.

"I can take a picture of it" said Brianna.

"That is a good idea" said Diana.

Brianna took a picture of the Camelback Mountain.

"I took it" said Brianna.

"The bus is now about to move" said Diana.

The sightseeing bus now leaves the Camelback Mountain.

"Good to have a sightseeing today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "We are about to continue to our next visit"

Diana and her friends are enjoying their sightseeing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Rainforest Cafe

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have lunch. They have recently gone to sightseeing of course. They are about to go out to lunch with Brianna and Lana by the way. There are a lot of places to eat in Phoenix. They will see which restaurant they will be eating today. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will having lunch with Brianna and Lana.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have lunch"

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we haven't gone out to eat today"

"There are so many places to eat" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Brianna is about to take us to have lunch with her and Lana"

"That is nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brianna.

"Hi, Bri" said Diana. "Where are you taking us to have lunch?"

"I'm about to take you to Rainforest Cafe" said Brianna.

"Where is that at?" Sue asked.

"It is at the Arizona Mills" said Lana.

"Let's go there" said Diana.

At the Arizona Mills, Diana and her friends entered Rainforest Cafe and took a table.

"Welcome to Rainforest Cafe" said the waiter. "What can I get you today?"

"I will try to have the shrimp tacos" said Lana.

"Blue mountain chicken sandwich is what I am getting" said Diana.

"I'll get the big islander Caesar salad" said Sue.

"The anaconda pasta for me" said Nancy.

"I'm having the aloha salmon & shrimp" said Brianna.

"Coming right up" said the waiter.

He took the menus with him.

"This place looks busy today" said Diana.

"It is, Di" said Brianna. "I have been here with my friend"

"I didn't know that" said Sue.

A bit later, Diana and her friends have finished eating lunch.

"I have just ordered the tribal cheesecake for my mom" said Lana.

"That's a good idea" said Diana. "She hasn't had one in a long time"

"I hope she likes it" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed Rainforest Cafe for lunch. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
